Slytherin's True Heiress
by shadowstar2000
Summary: 8th year. What would happen when a girl just appears at the front gates of Hogwarts one night claiming to be Salazar Slytherin's daughter. With everyone still getting over the recent defeat of Voldemort how will they react to another heir, or heiress this time, of Slytherin. Will our hero fall in love with a possible threat? Chaos is sure to ensue. Alive!Dumbledore/etc. Bashing!GW.
1. Chapter 1: The Hidden Girl Returns

**AN: Okay so here is my new story that I have been meaning to start for a long time. If you're reading my other story The Riddle Twins don't worry I haven't stopped writing that one. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters or anything like that. I do however own my OCs.**

**To the story.**

Chapter 1: The Hidden Girl Returns.

Sirena's POV

Somewhere in Scotland…

'I have to be almost there,' I thought as I was running to the only place I could truly think of as home. I looked at my surrounding area only to realize that I have absolutely no idea of where I am. 'Have I been gone so long that everything has changed?'

"Mipsy!" I called out. I heard a pop and saw the elf standing in front of me.

"What can Mipsy be doing for you ma'am?" The elf asked me.

"Mipsy, I have no clue as to where I am. Could you please apparate me to Hogwarts's front gate. Please."

"Of course ma'am. But why you don't be asking Mipsy before misses got lost. Mipsy don't know."

"I told you Mipsy I wanted to find my own way home, but I guess things have changed too much."

"Yes ma'am. Mipsy be taking you now, so please hold tight to Mipsy."

With a pop we were gone, and in an instant (and with another pop) we were in front of Hogwarts's front gates. I turned to Mipsy.

"Thank you Mipsy. I'll call you if I need you again."

With that she disappeared. I turned around to face my home. I opened the gates and walked in. I wasn't even 10ft. into the grounds and I could already feel Hogwarts herself wrapping me (as if a hug) in her magic. It was like she was welcoming me back. I would have kept walking up into the building if a man, who looked as if he rather be anywhere but there, popped right in front of me.

The man, who was wearing a black robe and smelled of potions, sneered down at me and spoke. "Why are you here? No one should be able to pass through the wards."

I answered him. "I'm here because this is my home, and I was tired of moving place to place. As for your other comment I was not aware of any wards surrounding this place. I didn't even feel any."

The man looked at me almost as if he were studying a newly discovered animal. He looked at me for a good minutes before speaking again. "If you will follow me. I will take you to see the headmaster."

As we were walking through the hallways that grew up in I noticed all the changes that had been done since I was last here. For one thing I noticed that there were so many portraits lining the halls. A few minutes later we were standing in front of a huge gargoyle statue. I was about to ask what we were doing when the man, whose name I still do not know, spoke up.

"Lemon Drops"

I was confused as to why he said that when all of a sudden the statue moved revealing a set of staircases moving upward. When the man had gotten on one of them I got on right after him not wanting to be lost. When the staircase stopped I noticed a door. The man was about to knock when a voice called out.

"Come in."

The man mumbled under his breath then stepped into the room with me following. The first thing I noticed was a rather old looking man sitting behind a desk that was covered in strange objects. I was looking around the room when the old man spoke up.

"Ah, Severus what brings you to my office this fine night?"

"It seems, headmaster, that we have had an uninvited guest."

"I see. Well young girl what is your business here?" He said speaking to me.

"Like I told this man here. I was tired of moving about and traveling, so I decided I would come home for a while."

"Well, if you are going home then why, my dear, would you come here? To this school."

"This is my home sir."

"That is strange as I do not remember ever seeing you here and I have been teaching here for a very long time."

"That is probably because I left before you became a teacher Mr.…"

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of this school, and the man who lead you in here was our potion professor Severus Snape. Who exactly are you."

"Sirena. Sirena Slytherin."

**AN: So there is the first chapter. Please Review. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Big Secret

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, however; I just got back from a school trip that didn't allow many devices such as a computer. Anyway I am rabbling so let's get on with the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do however own the ones I make up so yeah.**

**To the story.**

Chapter 2: The Little Big Secret

Snape's POV

I was patrolling the grounds when all of a sudden this girl walks right through the wards of the front gates as if they weren't even any. I walk over to her to see why she is here. I step right in front of this girl and sneered down at her.

"Why are you here? No one should be able to pass through the wards," I say.

The reply I got was something I never expected. "I'm here because this is my home, and I was sick of moving place to place. As for your other comment I was not aware of any wards surrounding this place. I didn't feel any."

I stared at her not believing she didn't even know the wards were there. As I looked I finally noticed the way she looked. The girl was about 5'7", I would say 18 years old, she had pitch black hair with a streak of silver outlining the left side of her face, one of her eyes was a jade green while the other was silver, she was very pale as if she had never seen the sun, she was petite almost fragile though I bet she would have argued otherwise with that statement, and finally her dress. She was wearing black skinny jeans with white ankle boots, her shirt was made of almost a black silky type material with silver swirls on the front and sleeves. Once I was done with observing her I spoke up again.

"If you will follow me. I will take you to see the headmaster."

As we were walking through the halls I noticed she seemed very surprised by the way things looked. When we got to the gargoyle statue guarding the headmaster's office I said the password.

"Lemon Drops."

The girl looked like she was about to ask something when the statue opened to reveal the staircase. We went up the stair case, and as I was about to knock on the door a voice spoke up.

"Come in."

I mumbled under my breath about crazy old headmasters as we were walking in.

"Ah, Severus what brings you to my office this fine night?" the headmaster asked me.

"It seems, headmaster, that we have an uninvited guest."

"I see, well young girl what is your business here?" The girl's head snapped to the headmaster as she noticed it was to her to whom he was speaking to.

"Like I told this man here. I was tired of moving about and traveling, so I decided I would come home for a while," she told him. To which the headmaster replied.

"Well, if you are going home then why, my dear, would you come here? To this school."

"This is my home sir."

"That is strange as I do not remember ever seeing you here and I have been teaching here for a very long time."

"That is probably because I left before you became a teacher Mr.…"

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of this school, and the man who lead you in here was our potion professor Severus Snape. Who exactly are you."

"Sirena. Sirena Slytherin."

SLYTHERIN?! That's impossible. I thought as I looked at the girl in front of me.

AN: Well there you go. PLEASE REVIEW! And again sorry about the wait. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3: The Daughter

AN: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had any motivation to write any, but now I some what do, sooo yay!(?)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HArry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own the ones I make up so yeah.

To the story….

Chapter 3: The Daughter

Sirena's POV

Previously….

"That is strange as I do not remember ever seeing you here and I have been teaching here for a very long time."

"That is probably because I left before you became a teacher Mr…"

"Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of this school, and the man who lead you here was our potion's professor Severus Snape. Who exactly are you?"

"Sirena. Sirena Slytherin."

SLYTHERIN?! That's impossible. I thought as I looked at the girl in front of me.

Now…

"Slytherin? As in Salazar Slytherin," asked Dumbledore.

"Who else would I be talking about," I said with a smirk. Snape then turned to Dumbledore and spoke in a whisper that I assume I was not suppose to be able to hear, but well I'm different than most normal people so I did hear.

"I thought you said that Tom Riddle was the last descendant of Slytherin," said Snape.

"I thought he was."

"Then who is she?" I interrupted them there.

"Why don't you just ask me since oh well you know I'm standing right here, and can hear everything you are saying," I said. That just kind of stared at me after that as if I was some kind of alien.

"How is that possible? There was a silencing charm around us," asked Snape.

"Oh that might have to do with my creature inheritance," I just said casually. They were once again looking at me strange.

"You have a creature inheritance?" asked Dumbledore slowly.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No, but what kind of creature are you?"

"I'm a (1)Lavexianisa," I said simply.

"I'm sorry I've never heard of that creature," said Dumbledore.

"That would probably be because I'm the only one in existence. There can only be one Lavexianisa in the world at a time so if I die then a new one will be born," I explained.

"What do you mean by if you die?"asked Snape.

"Oh, well my creature makes me immortal as long that I keep providing my life sustains every couple of years."

"And your life sustains is what exactly?" asked Snape.

"Venom."

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"Venom, and depending on what kind of creature the venom comes from and how much I take it can determine how long I will live."

"Not to sound rude my dear, but exactly how old are you, and also how are you related to Slytherin?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I can honestly tell you that I truly have no idea how old I am any more just when my birthday is. To answer your second question though I'm actually Salazar Slytherin's daughter."

AN: So that is chapter three. Sorry for the long wait. I will TRY my best to update soon.

(1)= ok so the Lavexianisa I completely made this up so yeah.

Until next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Revelation

**AN: Sooo yeah this is an update. Sorry for the wait… (I kind of forgot, but you don't know that).**

**anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however own the ones I make up so whatever.**

Chapter 4: The Revelation

Sirena's POV

Previously…

"_Oh, well my creature makes me immortal as long that I keep providing my life sustains every couple of years."_

"_And your life sustains is what exactly?" asked Snape._

_"Venom."_

_"What?" asked Dumbledore_

_"Venom, and depending on what kind of creature the venom comes from and how much I take it can determine how long I will live."_

_"Not to sound rude my dear, but exactly how old are you, and also how are you related to Slytherin?" asked Dumbledore. _

_"Well I can honestly tell you that I truly have no idea how old I am any more just when my birthday is. To answer your second question though I'm actually Salazar Slytherin's daughter."_

**Now…**

"DAUGHTER!" Exclaimed both Snape and Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'm his daughter. His first daughter," I said.

"But Slytherin only had one daughter and two sons, and his daughter died at 84 years old when she was murdered," said Snape.

"Yes that would be correct of course if you were talking about his second wife, my stepmother, Jacqueline Slytherin nee Greysmith, and my half siblings; however, my mother, Catherina Slytherin nee Wilde was, was his first wife, and I was her only child. The most likely reason as to why you don't know this is because mum and dad kept their marriage a secret ," I explained.

"Why did they keep it a secret?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I rather not say right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear," apologised Dumbledore.

"It's fine, I just don't like talking or even thinking about it that often."

"Well, anyway are you planning staying long?"

"Yeah I think I'll stick around here for awhile."

"In that case you might want to consider a student position here," suggested Dumbledore.

"Okay, I guess that way I'll be able to blend in easier," I agreed.

"Well in that case the first thing we need to do is get you sorted," said Dumbledore. After he said that he got up and went over to a shelf near the wall and grabbed a worn, ragged hat. "If you would please sit down for a moment." With that I sat down in the chair to which he gestured. Then he put that hat on my head, and when he did that I heard a voice in my head.

"_Well, well, well I never expected to see another Slytherin Heir well Heiress."_

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my head?"_

"_I, my dear, am the sorting hat. I go through your mind to see what house you would most likely belong to. Now let me take a look." _After that the hat was silent for a minute before speaking again. "_Oh my this is unexpected."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It seems as if you are perfect for two houses your father's house, Slytherin, and the house of lions, Gryffindor."_

"_That doesn't really surprise me. Dad always said I was too much like Uncle Godric, but Uncle Godric said I was too much like my dad."_

"_Hmmm, well which house would you prefer?"_

"_The last time I was here I was in my father's house so I think I'll mix it up this time and say Gryffindor. After all I think it will be funny to see all the little lions react to having one of them have 'snake-like' tendencies."_

"_I wouldn't think they would be too surprised by your behavior, as there is already a secret snake in the lion's den. I will never understand as to why he was so averse to being put there, but oh well."_

"_Who is .." _The next thing I know I'm being cut by the hat yelling.

"_GRYFFINDOR"_

"Well I must say that this is surly a surprise. I would have thought that you would be in your father's house, but I guess not," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah well I always thought I had the best of my father and Uncle Godric."

"I see. Now to the matter of your name. Would you like to keep your name as is or would you prefer to change it?"

"To be honest I would love to be able to keep my name if it's all the same to you," I replied.

"Okay then we will announce your arrival and sorting at breakfast tomorrow, and until then you may stay in the spare quarters down the hall," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I have only one more request."

"And that is?"

"That if my personal house elf, Mipsy, can stay with me. This is mainly for my special diet due to my creature."

"She may stay with you."

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind too much I would like to retire for the night as I have had a long day."

"Of course. I'm sure Professor Snape won't mind too terribly escorting you to your temporary quarters tonight. Goodnight Ms. Slytherin."

"Goodnight Professor Dumbledore." With that I headed out of the office with Snape to my temporary room. I can't wait to see what life has instore for me now that I'm back home.

**AN: Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE. Til Next Time :D **


End file.
